


Your Power Over Me

by Merlwho10



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlwho10/pseuds/Merlwho10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the only hope for his home he trains with Liam, Niall, and Zayn as his teachers. When they are attacked by an unexpected enemy they are forced to hide in plain sight, they flee to a small town and Louis starts High School with Liam. Louis has to train to fight his new found enemy and resist the charms of a certain curly haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I'm trying to start hopefully it will go well thanks for reading :D

"We have to get him out of here!"

"Liam we have to stay and fight, we can't just let it win we have to face it we are the only chance this place has."

"Zayn if we stay here and fight we will be killed and then there will be no chance if we can escape and teach and train Louis then he will have a chance."

"I agree with Liam Zayn we could hold it off for a short amount of time but then what I think our best bet is to escape with Louis." Niall says holding a infant tightly in his arms.

"Niall what about everybody else our people they won't be able to escape and who knows what will happen to them that is if it lets them live." Zayn says forcefully.

"I know it is a sacrafice but if we hope to permanently free them then this is what we have to do." Niall pauses "You don't have to come with us you can stay and fight i won't stop you if that is really what you want to do." Niall says tears in his eyes. It is silent for a few moments Niall looks at the ground waiting for any kind of response.

"I could never be apart from you Niall... I'll go." Zayn says and Niall smiles a sad but relieved smile. he moves to give him a hug when the entire stone room shakes followed by a large bang.

"We have to go we've wasted to much time." Liam said."We have to get to the lower levels once we are far down enough we can seal ourself in."

"How are we going to get out of here and were will we go?" Niall asks nervously holding the crying baby even closer to his chest.

"I'll explain on the way I've been researching and I believe I've found someting strong enough to get us away."

"Ok well then lead the way Liam." Zayn said. They all made their way down hall to the spiral staircase at the center of the tower. They rushed down the stairs their way only lit by the dim lamps hanging over head once they arrived at the bottom Liam directed them to the room at the end of the hall way.

"Hurry we don't have much time the wards will go down any minute then it's only a matter of time before it finds us." Niall says in a panic. When they enter the room it is dark Liam takes one of the torches from the hallway and lights a brazier in the middle of the room there are four circles surrounding it each one etched with different symbols.

"Every one needs to be standing in a circle." Liam says and everyone starts moving Liam is in the farthest on Zayn is to his right and Naill is to his left."Everyone Niall." Liam jestures to the baby Niall is holding tightly. Reluctantly he moves to place the child in a circle.  
"Be strong Louis" Niall says.

"We are going to break through the void into another dimension."Liam explains "So we need all of our energy. Focus on nothing but the flow of your powers and I will perform the ritual." Liam says and the others do as they're told. Liam throws in powders and plants of various colors and textures, after he finishes he closes his eyes and mutters words in the language of the ancients. There is a flash of light and they are tossing and turning they are falling trough space with no ability to steer or see where they're going. The only thing running through all of their minds is that they hope Louis is ok and they hope deep in their heart that they made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post but hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently. Thanks for reading:D

Louis is walking down a hallway vision clouded in his peripherals his view narrow, there isn’t much to see. Simply a long stone brick hallway decorated with torches every few feet on either side and at the end a heavy dark wooden door with a large lock where the handle should be as well as metal lining the door. He is hesitant to move forward but feels a strong urge that he can’t overcome he walks ever closer and as seconds pass they are dragged out by the ever building suspense that he feels. His heart is racing and his mind drifting to the possibilities of what could be next. When he finally reaches the door he doesn’t know what to do he looks around and sees a key conveniently hanging next to the door. He unlocks the door and opens it to see the room is darker than the wood of the door, he grabs a torch from the wall to light his way and slowly enters the room. Illuminated by the torch he sees an empty room besides a large wooden slab angled and facing away from him, curious he makes his way to the other side. Once he gets there he regrets his decision, he sees what seems to be a man but at the same time is the farthest thing from it. He has pale skin but it seems to emit the darkness that is contained in the room his head bent down and isn’t visible his chest is exposed and trailed with ink up and down his torso in runic patterns that match those on his legs and arms. Louis drops the torch and covers his mouth to shocked and terrified to do anything. When the torch hits the ground it seems like the loudest sound on record and makes Louis regret ever coming. The sound makes the man twitch and move to look up, when he does his eyes are still closed but his face is twisted into a maniacal smile the ink similar to that of his body covering only one side of his youthful yet ancient face. He looks as though he has seen the rise and fall of many kingdoms yet he hasn’t aged at all. When Louis finally realizes what is happening he starts to move but is stopped when the man opens his eyes to show the blood red color to match the blackness of the center. Louis’ only thought is how something so terrifying could exist. Then he moves his mouth to start speaking. “Everything you do,” He pauses and smiles even wider “is for my glory.” Louis heart stops and he goes into a panic and the next thing he knows he is being shaken violently. He keeps his eyes closed until he hears a familiar voice.  
“LOUIS!! LOUIS WAKE UP!!!” his eyes bolt open and he sees the concerned faces of Liam, Zayn and, Niall surrounding his bed with Liam being the one shaking him. Without a second thought he launches himself into Liam’s arms and holds him as to regain some sort of security and to anchor himself again after that horrible experience. “You’re okay Louis it was just a dream.” Liam says trying to calm Louis down.  
“It felt so real and it was so horrible,” Louis says still shaking “it was like my worst fear actualized.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Niall asks gently.  
“Um…maybe in a bit I… I need to calm down for right now” They all nod understandingly and leave Louis in Liam’s care.  
\---  
Once Louis has calmed down and reluctantly recapped his horrific events to Liam, Zayn, and Niall, the room is filled with a thick silence. There are troubled looks on all three of their faces like they know something that Louis doesn’t. Louis is the one to break the silence, “Is there something you’re not telling me?” he asks but there is no response.  
“Um…. Louis even though I’m sure what you saw was a dream and nothing more than that, the description you gave was very similar… well exactly accurate in fact to um someone not very nice.”  
“Not very nice what am I three, and besides I kind of got that vibe from the whole blood red eyes and black pupils and such.” Louis says wanting to know more.  
“He’s right Liam, he deserves to know it was going to happen sooner or later.” Zayn said.  
“I just wish it wasn’t like this, if we would have told him sooner…” Niall starts.  
“Then he would have been ten times as terrified.” Liam cuts him off.  
“Hello still in the room, and getting more and more freaked out by the second.” Louis says.  
“Just tell him” Zayn says to Liam.  
“Alright, alright. Well Louis long ago when before the story of man began, before even the land was a thought there was the light.” Liam starts.  
“Yeah Liam I know you used to tell me the story when I was little how the Light One and her allies forged the skies and the sea so that she could bring forth creatures to receive her love.”  
“Yes well I left off a very important part as to not scare you before you slept. When they were creating, one of her closest and most powerful allies wanted creatures of his own. He saw that The Light One was able to create and wanted to do the same, he soon came to realize that he could not, that the power to create life was hers alone and he became angry and spiteful. One day she gathered all of her allies together to present the creation she was most proud of, Mankind. She told them ‘these are my children and you shall love them as I love them.’ This infuriated him he couldn’t bring forth life and was forced to love that which was not his doing. The darkness of envy and spite grew in his heart, he grew more and more angry as time went on. Then he snapped he descended from the heavens to the land that was forged and destroyed and killed for years until The Light One stopped him and brought him back to the heavens.”  
“Why would she do that he messed with what she made? I would have killed him.” Louis said confused.  
“Well because The Light One is first and foremost loving and forgiving, so she believed that she could help him realize what he did was wrong. Sadly she was mistaken for as time went on he found a far more horrific way to get what he wanted he figured if he could not create he could corrupt. So that is what he did, he corrupted the free thinking creatures and made them turn on each other and bring glory to his name. The sight broke The Light One’s heart, but the fact that it was done by her closest ally was what made it worse. Even though she is a forgiving being she has her limits she captured him and locked him away with the help of her other allies.”  
“Why did she take it so hard?” Louis asked sincerely curious.  
“Because Louis the Divine allies are more than just that, allies, they are bound together like kin they have been together for an eternity and will continue to be united for all time. To have one of them betray them well it is like if one of us were to betray you. Besides she created mankind as free thinkers capable of love, but with that ability comes the ability to hate. He used that to his advantage luring people that way corrupting The Light One’s children.” Louis stays quiet for a while thinking and taking in the story.  
“Does this story have a name?” Louis asks  
“Yes it’s called The Tale of Lux and Luscious” Liam says.  
“So that’s their names?”  
“Yes although they go by many those are usually the ones used.”  
“So what does that have to do with me?”  
“Well I think that in your dream you may have seen Luscious” There is a pause in the room “His appearance reflects the intents of his will he only wishes to do evil and has let that consume him that is why the person you saw looked so… let’s call it disturbed.”

“I’ll call it evil when I was in the room I could feel it in the pit of my soul it was horrible.”  
“Well it’s over now, and you have training to do so wash yourself up and meet me in the temple training room.” Liam says changing the subject.  
“Okay” Louis says and rolls his eye.  
\---  
Once Louis had washed up and ate breakfast he walked down the spiral stare case in the middle of the temple to the bottom level. Louis always loved taking in the architecture of the temple some parts of it were old and crumbling while others looked newly carved. The smooth marble always made him feel calm and collected. Louis continues up the hall until he gets to an archway that leads to a large empty room made with stone and lined with marble to match the hallways. Liam is sitting in the middle with his eyes closed doing what Louis can only assume is meditating.  
“Liam I’m here are we going to get started or are you going to sleep all day. I was the one who had the nightmare not you mate.” Louis says just to mess with Liam.  
“Yes, yes how funny. Today we are going to be doing something a little different. Instead of labor intensive training we are going to do some studying.” Liam says with a huge smile on his face. Louis knows that that is his favorite thing to do, teach, and it’s all well and good but it gets kind of boring.  
“I just had a lesson this morning with the whole fiasco do I really need to add more to that.” Louis says partially whining.  
“Well that is exactly why we are going to be learning today. This experience, though disturbing, has opened up a whole new field of opportunity.” Liam says still practically bouncing with excitement.  
“Fine what are we going to be learning?” Louis asks and rolls his eyes.  
“Well like I was telling you earlier The Light One and her allies banished Luscious and locked him away.”  
“Yeah what does that have to do with anything? Are we going to be learning a new spell?” Louis asks confused.  
“No silly well as a reward The Light One granted each of her allies a creature of their own likeness.” Liam said practically bursting at the seams with joy.  
“Ok well that does sound interesting, but before we get to that you need to calm the fuck down you look like you are about to explode…or pee so like relax okay?” Louis says taking a step back.  
“Sorry,” Liam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Anyways, today we are going learning about those creatures.”  
“Sounds good where do we start?” Louis asks  
“Let’s start with Pyra her creature is of course the not so mythical dragon to be expected.”  
“WHAT!? They actually exist? How come you never told me?”  
“Well mostly because they’re very rare and very dangerous knowing you, you would have set off to find one and gotten killed on the way or eaten when you got there. So it was mostly for your protection.”  
“Yeah that sounds about right.” Louis laughs at the thought.  
“Ok so next is Terra her creature is the Earth Shakers. Giant mole-like creatures that burrow beneath the ground and have the power to cause earth-quakes if they chose to.”  
“They sound…Misunderstood.” Louis says with a frown.  
“Why do you say that?” Liam says a small smile on his face.  
“Because when you describe them they sound dangerous but in reality they might be nice but will never have the chance to show that. Also I’m 100% sure there super fluffy.”  
“Well I have had the honor of meeting one and you’re right they’re super fluffy and extremely intelligent but also a bit intimidating.” Liam laughs at the memory.  
“Well that’s reassuring.” Louis smiles.  
“Next is Aeron his creature is the ever illusive Griffin. Yes they do exist, yes they are mean, and not all of them can talk only a few of the older ones.” Liam says predicting all of Louis questions as to not be distracted. “Moving on to our last creature. The sea serpent which was the creature given to Nephan. Which contrary to popular belief are not as horrific as they seem most of them can talk and are very old and wise, but as soon as anyone sees them coming they head the opposite direction some avoid the water all together.”  
“Wow and here I was thinking this was going to be agonizingly boring that was actually pretty cool. Well nice chat bye I’m off to go get some sleep.” Louis says as he heads toward the archway.  
“Not so fast Louis that was just the first part of the lesson. Now we are going to learn the skills given to a select few by those creatures.”  
“Ugh but Liam that sounds hard and time consuming.” Louis whines.  
“Louis what else do you have to be doing besides sleeping?” Liam asked ready to be over with the conversation go back to training.  
“None of your business, I have plenty of things to do besides this and you don’t need to… alright fine let’s get this over with.”  
“Okay so where do you want to begin?” Liam asks, “Why don’t we start with the Earth Shakers since they seemed to be your favorite out of the four.” And with that began a long agonizing struggle to master what came next Louis knew this wasn’t going to be over anytime soon  
\---  
“Finally, sweet freedom from your evil clutches.” Louis says directed to Liam.  
“Stop being so dramatic Louis it wasn’t that bad.” Liam says smiling.  
“Maybe not for you, you weren’t the one who had to try to move that boulder, or stop rocks heading towards you, or split that boulder in two with your bare hands which I failed miserably at thank you very much.” Louis said slumping down into a chair in defeat.  
“Louis you didn’t fail miserably. Did you fail? Yes, but you made good progress.” Liam said sympathetically.  
“What even makes you think that I can master these powers you said it yourself the creatures had to choose who could learn and who couldn’t. I’ve never even seen one of these creatures outside of your storybooks.” Louis says.  
“Louis we’ve talked about this how you are special. It’s true that the creatures have to choose but there are some people like me, Zayn, and Niall who have been chosen to collect and carry knowledge. These creatures answered to a call higher than their own to pass on their wisdom to us, at the time I didn’t know why. Niall received a vision from above and we went to work.”

“Do you know why now?” Louis asks hopeful.  
“Of course, it was so that way we could teach you when you came into our lives unexpectedly.” Liam says fondly. “So that is why I know that you’ll get this, do you think it was easy for us? We were tortured when we were learning from the sea serpent all we could eat was fish not to mention the smell of fish everywhere so it could be worse just keep that in mind.” Liam says.  
“Your right. Thanks Liam.” Louis says with a smile  
“My pleasure now back to work.” Liam says clapping his hands.  
\---  
After training is over for the day Louis goes back to his room and peels off his sweaty training robes. He washes up and then lies in bed and tries to clear his mind and calm any residual fears he had from the previous night’s experience. When he finds that he can’t fall asleep he gets up to wonder the empty halls of the temple as he usually did on sleepless nights. The cool stone of the hallways always comfort and calm him, when he starts to walk he sees a light heading towards the library. He assumes that it is probably Liam or Niall and heads that way to seek company. When he nears the source of the light he hears voices and it is as he suspected it was Liam, but he is talking to Zayn. Louis thinks that maybe he shouldn’t interrupt and just wait until they are done talking.  
“What do you think it means?” Zayn asks concern written on his face.  
“It means that he has gotten stronger, there is no way that it was a really him. Luscious escaped almost two decades ago, but Louis seeing him like that means something.” Liam says a pondering look on his face.  
“He has everyone at home captive he could very well make for the heavens.” Zayn says.  
“You know he can’t do that he was banished the only way he would be able to return to the heavens is if Lux brought him and you know that will never happen. Although that doesn’t mean that he won’t continue his rampage, no force on earth can stop him well except for Louis of course.” Liam said.  
“Is that why you started teaching him elemental magic?”  
“Yes if he has any chance he needs to be a master in all forms. It’s going to take time but he is progressing pretty quickly compared to how long it took us.” Liam says with a small smile.  
“Still I think he deserves to know, he is still under the impression he was born in this land. I think we should tell him where we came from he’s old enough now.”  
“I suppose you’re right we can tell him soon but I’d rather not load his plate any more than it already is.”  
“Which reminds me did you find anything more on those sorcerers you were telling me about?” Zayn asks  
“Sorcerers is a very generous term for them, they are nowhere near as powerful as any of us they would be the equivalent of a magician in our land. Although there source of power is quiet…disturbing.” Liam says.  
“How so?”  
“Well the vast majority of them practice dark arts drawing power from tiny tears in reality linking back to our world. While the few that use their power for good draw from nature and natural occurring power like we do. This land is very rich in magic energy and no one seems to notice.”  
“Liam focus what do you mean holes in reality?”  
“It’s nothing to be concerned about they are the size of a grain of sand maybe smaller but the fact that they found a way to channel it is what worries me. Although they are weak they do have strength in their numbers, our saving grace is that they are separated into sects and small cults that never communicate with the other.”  
Louis has a lot to take in he’s sure he isn’t supposed to be hearing any of this and he is sure that this is doing the opposite of calming him down. What is going on? They aren’t really from here? Holes in reality? Our world why has all this been kept from him for so long. He decided he wasn’t going to say anything despite the large amount of questions he had and the huge lack of answers. So he just went back to his room to try to manage a small amount of shut eye before he lost too much sleep and couldn’t function in the morning.  
\---  
It’s been several weeks since he overheard Liam and Zayn’s conversation, and still no answers. Since then he has mastered three of the four elements that he needed water was pretty difficult but air is by far the hardest. His personality being very stubborn and loud and violent helped him master fire and earth pretty quickly, but water and air were pretty opposite to him which is why they seem difficult. I was pretty fun learning all this new stuff even though he didn’t think so at first.  
He was heading down to the training room from his bedroom and passed by the library he turned quickly and saw that Liam, Zayn and Niall were in there he stopped at the door and looked to see what they were doing. “Louis, we were waiting for you come in.” Niall said with a big smile.  
“Yes we wanted to talk to you about something.” Liam said.  
“And what would that something be?” Louis asked.  
“Well you see we haven’t been completely honest about where we all came from.” Liam started.  
“You mean how none of us were born here and we traveled here using magic I know.” Louis said quickly.  
“How ….How did you know that?” Liam said shock on his face matching Niall and Zayn’s  
“Well I kind of overheard you talking with Zayn a couple weeks back along with some other stuff but that’s not important I want to know what home was like. I bet it’s beautiful can we go visit sometime?” Louis asks excitedly.  
“Yes it was very beautiful, and our temple back home was magnificent it was on the top of a large hill that over looked a beautiful meadow with a stream of the purest water running through it, but it is very different now.” Liam says sadly.  
“What do you mean I’m sure it hasn’t changed that much it probably just needs a good weeding and it’ll be fine maybe a sweep.” Louis says.  
“You don’t understand Louis our home is gone a couple of years before we found you Luscious broke free from his imprisonment. No one knows how but it happened, and when he did he wreaked havoc for many years for a while it didn’t affect us we were frightened yes but for a few years no harm came near us.” Liam says face falling. “We found you on the stairs outside the temple about three years after he escaped and cared for you as our own taking it as a sign. Once the danger grew closer I knew preparations had to be made if we were going to keep you safe. Then he struck days later bombarding the wards we had put up with dark magic, we ran to the lower levels and managed to escape through a portal just as his legions flooded the temple.”  
“Well if the portal brought us here why can’t we just travel back and maybe we could just travel on foot so that way no one would sense the magic” Louis asked hopeful  
“Louis the portal didn’t teleport us to just another place far from Luscious. That wasn’t safe enough, the portal we went through sent us to another realm all together even though the portal stayed open here it was a one way trip and Luscious can’t get through which is all that matters.” Liam said.  
“Oh.” Louis says in defeat “I guess it’s for the best.”  
“It is we’re safe and far away from him so he can never reach us which is what is important.” Niall said.  
Louis was happy that they told him the truth but didn’t exactly like the truth they told him. “Well I guess we better get to training.” Louis said. Liam gave him a small smile and stood up from where he was sitting.  
“Yes we have to keep working on Air magic. I know it seems tough but you’ll get it.” Liam said. As they made for the door Zayn grabbed Liam.  
“Do you feel that? Everybody quiet!” Zayn said concerned. They sat in the quiet room and Louis closed his eyes to focus and then he felt it. A feeling similar to the one he had in his nightmare but nowhere near as strong. He tries to focus even harder to see what it is but gets cut off by the others.  
“Oh no this can’t be real. It’s impossible.” Niall said frightened.  
“I feel it, but what is it?” Louis asks slightly panicked.  
“Zayn what is it?” Liam asks.  
“They’re here. The sorcerers you were talking about.” Zayn said  
“I thought you said they might as well be magicians.” Louis said.  
“That doesn’t mean that they don’t have any power it just means they’re weak. We need to act quickly they’re at the base of the mountain which means we have time.” Liam says taking charge.  
“What are we going to do?” Louis asks desperate for any security.  
“Niall this is your department, take Louis and put up a barrier, make it strong.” Liam tells Niall.  
“Okay. Louis come with me I’ll explain on the way.” Niall says regaining some composure again. Louis just nods and starts to follow him like he was told. “This feels too familiar and I don’t like it.” Niall explained.  
“What do you mean?” Louis asks still following him.  
“Well this is similar to what happened last time only we had less time and our enemy was far stronger. Don’t worry, your about to get an impromptu lesson on barriers and wards.” Niall said a small reassuring smile on his face. Once they got to the top of the tower Louis’ heart dropped, he knew there were going to be a lot of them but not this many. They stretched as far as he could see in every direction.  
“Ok so in order to create a barrier, in this case a light barrier, you need to focus your energy and then will it to become material.” Niall explained. “It helps if you have something you particularly want to protect remember magic is very much attached to feelings,” He continued  
“So what we’re going to do is focus our light energy and create a perimeter around the temple. Focus and picture it being real in your mind and then make it happen. Do you think you can do it?” Niall asks  
“Um yeah I think so.” Louis says nervously.  
“Okay take my hands.” Niall says. Louis follows all the things Niall had told him and focused as much as he possibly could. When he opened his eyes he could see the slight sheen of what he knew was magic. “We did it great work. Now it’s time for the wards.”

“What is the point of putting those up we already have the barrier?” Louis asks.  
“Well wards can do several things but most important to this situation they can stop magic if done right. So if we put them up and specify dark magic then the casters down below will be powerless for the time being.” Niall said.  
“Oh. Okay, so how do we make those?” Louis asks.  
“Well in order to specify the magic we have to use the feeling that we have when in the presence of it and then trap it with the magic that we have.” Niall explains. “We have to hurry I can see they are getting ready to start attacking the barrier.”

“Okay I’m ready.” Louis says determined. He held Niall’s hands and did what he was told to do, when he opened his eyes this time he saw medium sized orbs floating in key locations. He felt accomplished and looked over to Niall who looked weary but contempt.  
“Good job Louis. You did well for your first time.” Niall said with a smile.  
“Um thanks what do we do now?” Louis asked.  
“Why don’t we go and see what Liam wants us to do.” Niall said. They headed back down the stairs and made their way to the library. When they got there Liam and Zayn were in different places surrounded by several different books. “What’s all this?” Niall asked.  
“We’re looking for a reason that they would want to come here.” Liam said.  
“So far we have nothing this place has no significance that would draw them here. It was completely uninhabited for over a century before we got here.” Zayn said a bit frustrated and confused.  
“Well then that’s the answer.” Louis said and everyone turned to him surprised.  
“What’s the answer?” Liam asked intrigued.  
“They’re here for us, or for something we brought with us.” Louis said a bit smug.  
“And what would that be?” Zayn asked.  
“The portal we came through to get here. When I overheard you two talking a while back Liam said that they used tears in reality that linked back to our world. Well this is the biggest tear there is isn’t it?” Louis said.  
“Of course! They want to use the portal to gain more power… but for what.” Liam said.  
“Does that really matter right now the wards just went down and they’re making their way through the barrier we don’t have much time.” Niall said.  
“Well then we have to act fast we are going to have to flee.” Liam said.  
“What?! We can take them.” Louis said upset.  
“Louis I know you don’t want to go but we have to they will over run us. Sure they would be no match if it was just a few of them, but casting that many spells will wear us out and when that happens there will still be more coming.” Liam said trying to talk sense into Louis. Louis just stared at Liam for a while thinking weighing the outcome.  
“I guess you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I want to leave.” 

“Well you’re going to have to we have no choice.” Liam said. Louis just nodded not looking Liam in the eye. “Zayn and Niall I want you to stay in here and start packing all the books. I’m going to get my things, Louis I need you to go and pack the rest of the things up, can you do that? Just use one of the bags of holding and a spell so you get everything got it?”  
“Yeah I got it.” Louis said and started for the door.  
“Wait Louis.” Liam called out and Louis stopped in his tracks.  
“Yeah?”  
“Meet in the training room once you’re done, and hurry, we have time but not a huge amount of it.”  
“Okay I’ll hurry.” Louis said. He doesn’t like this at all not one bit, he doesn’t know where they’ll end up or how safe they will actually be. He still doesn’t even know why they want the portal if that even is what they want. Louis angrily packs all the rooms up and heads toward the training room. He is nervous, he has never talked to anyone besides Niall, Zayn, and Liam, never even seen another person up close how is he going to adjust. Hopefully Liam is taking them to another remote location so he doesn’t have to. Louis thinks sure it would be nice to talk to other people but he would rather not spend a huge amount of effort on that. He needed to focus on training so that way if this ever happened again he would be able to stop it and protect the people who had done everything to protect him. Once he got to the training room everyone was already gathered in the center.  
“Louis hurry they’re close to getting in we have to be out before they get here.” Liam said hurriedly.  
“Okay I have everything, but can you tell me where exactly we are going.” Louis said  
“We have a safe house set up just in case anything like this ever happened it is in a small town where we can blend in… for the most part.” Liam said. Louis’ heart dropped, he would have to talk and socialize and make friends. Well on the bright side maybe he would do just that make friends maybe it would be a good thing. A loud bang broke Louis from his thoughts and he was tossed to the ground as the temple shook beneath his feet.  
“They’re in!” Niall said.  
“Okay everyone lock arms and clear your mind let me focus on the location.” They did as Liam had told them to do and the next thing they knew they were floating through the void very quickly holding onto each other and their things for dear life. All Louis could think about was what this new place would be like and just what it had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please follow me on tumblr and feel free to message me anytime :D (the-teller-of-time)


End file.
